Thank You You're Welcome, Baby Bird
by QueenofCallisto
Summary: Two shot about Dick and Daimian in the Young Justice universe. After Invasion. Dick has been Batman and is now back on the Team as Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

Grayson,

I noticed that you haven't been home lately and to inform you that I am writing this letter, not because I care, or miss you, because that would be beyond ridiculous...

But...

I want to start by letting you know that because of you my life has a purpose and that you helped me be who I am today.

Thank you for telling me that it's acceptable to be myself... In fact that it's better.

When you talk, I hear myself in everything you say, and even though it's tough, that I'm not alone or trapped.

You picked me up when I was broken, when I couldn't breathe. Especially when I was lost.

Thank you.

Daimian.

P.S. If I hear anyone talking about this, I will know where it came from.

* * *

Nightwing smiled at the letter he had gotten from his former partner and baby brother.

The Watchtower was quiet for the moment, everyone doing their own thing or training.

 _Recognised: Batman 02_ The computerised voice sounded to announce the arrival of his former mentor.

Dick hated him more than anything at the moment and didn't care if there was a mission.

As the Team gathered around Batman to learn what the mission was Nightwing walked away.

 _Recognised: Nightwing B01._

He was going to go to see his baby bird.

 **Hey guys! This is the first chapter in a two-shot about Dick and Daimian, inspired by the music video for them: Damian &Dick||Saved My Life by Robinluvsbatgirl.**

 **Veronyca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter uses 3 slightly inappropriate words for younger children.**

The brothers talked for hours about nothing and everything.

Dick asked Damian to join the Team, which the world was starting to call Young Justice, though villains and members alike didn't acknowledge it.

Damian accepted. All the Robins would be on the team and both Batgirls, too.

It made Dick smile. He knew Bruce would hate it, but he didn't care, neither did Damian. Bruce could pretend to care as much as he liked but that wouldn't mean that they would hate him less.

And now that they were all together, they could be pissed together.

* * *

Months later, Dick had dissapeared from the Team. Damian was, secretly, worried and missed having his big brother around.

But he also knew that if he was gone it was for a good reason.

Superboy and L'gaan were arguing again and Red Hood was trying to stop them but ended up just getting in the argument. _Crap._

This was usually where Nightwing stepped in... _Damnit, Dick, where are you when a bird needs you?_

Trying to escape the noise, Robin went to his room. He opened the door and saw a black envelope with a blue bird on it.

Damian rushed over to it and, careful not to rip it, opened it quickly.

* * *

Dear Damian,

I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately.

I've been doing some research on something big.

I'm not sure what it is yet, but I do know it involves Vandal Savage and Darkseid.

I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be your big brother.

 _Always._

Thank you for being a part of my life,

Love Dick, xox

* * *

A single tear landed on the paper.

Damian hadn't know he was crying until then.

Tear tracks lined his face, but he wiped them off. He couldn't let the team see him like this.

He walked out into the living room where Red Hood, L'gaan and Conner were still arguing.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Stop. Don't disappoint Nightwing when he gets back."

"If he gets back." L'gaan growled.

"He's coming back," Robin told him. "I know he is."

 **Hey guys! This is the end of a two-shot about Dick and Daimian, inspir** **ed by the music video for them: Damian &Dick||Saved My Life by Robinluvsbatgirl.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Veronyca.**


	3. Review

**REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Please tell me what you think, whether it's a comment or feedback, could you please tell me!**

 **No mean stuff, though!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
